La Ultima Charla
by Hikusa Rockgirl X
Summary: Ed debe partir una vez más pero Winry no toma muy bien estas partidas. [EdxWin]


Esta fue una escena que sucedió por ahí del ep 40 y tanto o.o con algunas modificaciones desde el principio claro esta, no recuerdo con exactitud pero ya se acerca bastante al final xD.. ;O; es mi primer fic de FMA y tenia que ser Ed/Win xDDD de hecho es mi primer fic serio después de.. muchos años xD aunque es algo pequeño creo. o.o;

PD. Esta un poco editado a la primera versión que habia hecho XD;

* * *

**Series:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Genero:** Romance/Humor  
**Descripción:** Ed debe partir una vez más pero Winry no toma muy bien estas partidas. 

_**La ultima charla**_

El tiempo había llegado, la hora en que debían partir y enfrentar a esos seres sin alma llamados homúnculos. Ed y Al se encontraban ocultándose en Rizenbul sabiendo que eran perseguidos por los militares, había un ambiente tenso y sin embargo algo hogareño, Ed se preguntaba que seria lo que les depararía ¿lograrían cumplir su objetivo?.. no, no debería pensar así.. claro que lo lograremos.

En ese momento Winry, su compañera de la infancia y mejor amiga entró a la habitación sin una aparente invitación encontrando a Ed sentado sobre la cama sólo en boxers y apunto de cometer alguna acción, Winry se exaltó un poco.

"ah, perdón yo sólo.." dijo algo ruborizada

"no te preocupes" Ed dirigió su vista hacia ella y luego hacia un pequeño recipiente que yacía en sus piernas, con algo de alquimia comenzó a teñir su cabello de negro.

"Oohh.." Winry vio con cierta admiración y aplaudió un poco, se acercó hacia él mientras Ed le comentaba el como había podido teñir su cabello con alquimia y el porque lo había hecho.

"Así que.. ¿se irán de nuevo?..." a Winry no le gustaba mucho la idea, ver irse lejos a seres queridos para ella era muy doloroso… sobre todo desde 'esa' ocasión.. "Así es, necesitamos borrar ese error, además si nos quedamos aquí no llegaremos a nada y lo más probable es que los demás militares lleguen a encontrarnos" Ed dijo con su seriedad de siempre, Winry no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión, Ed seguiría su meta no importa lo que le dijera. Ella se sentó detrás de él en la cama e hizo lo único a su alcance para sentirse mejor.

"Acht..!" Ed sintió un tirón en su cabello y volteo a ver a Winry

"Déjame arreglar tu cabello"

"No tienes porque hacerlo"

"Pero... ¡quiero hacerlo!" Ante la determinación de Winry, Ed la vio y después de sonrojarse un poco, regreso la mirada hacia el frente.

La habitación era pequeña, hubo un profundo silencio que hacia al minutero del reloj sonar en su normal 'tic-tac', en la ventana se veía como entraba la luz del sol, en cierto modo, Ed sentía como si esta fuera la ultima vez que sentiría algo así, una paz interna en aquellos ratos que pasaba con Winry.

"Ed..." Winry murmuro

"¿ehm?.." Ed dijo con algo de indiferencia viendo hacia la ventana

"Regresaras… ¿Verdad?" Cuando Ed escucho eso tenia una extraña sensación de confortar a Winry por su inseguridad, pero sólo se le dirigió con un tono burlesco "¿Con quien crees que estas hablando Winry¡Claro que regresare, esos homúnculos no saben que se meten con el mejor alquimista y el más joven" Winry no se sintió muy a gusto con la respuesta ni mucho menos con el tono de Ed, de hecho la hizo enojar y en un movimiento rápido Winry aparto a Ed empujándolo, este cayó al piso golpeándose con la cama en la nuca.

"¡Agh¡Winry¡Cuál es tu maldito problema?" Ed ya sentado en el piso dolido le gritó

Winry harta de lidiar con Ed se paró y lo miro hacia abajo "Oh! Creí que al alquimista más pequeño no le dolería algo así" ¡bien, Ed iba a responderle con su tono burlesco y ella le respondería de una manera en la que se burlaría de su estatura, simplemente no podía creer como es que Ed se tomaba esto tan a la ligera y eso… ESO era lo que la hacia enfadar.

"¡ES EL MÁS JOVEN!" Exaltado completamente, con venas por todo su rostro y saltando de un lado a otro como suele hacerlo cuando alguien decía la palabra 'prohibida' "y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que te pasa!" Ed volvió a su seriedad y quería explícitamente saber el porque el enfado de Winry.

"Yo.. no quiero…." Pequeñas lagrimas brotando de los ojos de Winry mientras ella miraba hacia el piso "¡no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder!" cerró los ojos y sus manos ahora puños a los costados se tensionaron. Ed entonces se dio cuenta y recordó la vez cuando fue a casa de los Rockbell, y lo único que Winry les dijo llorando y sollozando fue '¡no volverán¿no entienden¡mis padres murieron en la guerra y no volverán nunca!.. nunca van a volver' después soltó en llanto, Ed se quedo sin palabras y comenzó a comprender un poco de cómo se sentía Winry al respecto.

"Aun lo recuerdo.. 'Cuida la casa y se una buena niña, volveremos pronto' fue lo ultimo que me dijeron" Winry se calmo un poco y se acerco de nuevo a Ed para poder hablar

"Lo siento" Ed dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia otro lado

"Esta vez.. no quiero perder a más de mi familia…. No quiero perder a mis hermanos"

"¿Hermanos?" Ed se sorprendió un poco ante dichas palabras de Winry ya que nunca la había visto como una hermana para él si no como.. una simple amiga de la infancia

"Si, hermanos, así es como los veo y así siento que es nuestra unión.. o por lo menos eso era lo que el Sr Hughes solía decirme" una sonrisa algo triste se dibujo en el rostro de Winry al recordar a Hughes.

Ed soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír a Winry "¡Que es lo gracioso?" Winry se molestó de nuevo, sin embargo, fue uno de esos enfados que suele hacer cuando riñe con Ed pero lo disfruta "Jaja, nada nada… es sólo que.." Winry lo vio con una mirada extrañada de lo que le diría, mientras Ed regresaba a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella y sonriendo dijo "Winry, no te veo como una hermana para mi" esta bien, Ed no tiene sentido de la delicadeza pero era directo.

"¿Entonces..?" ella estaba algo confusa, si no la veía como una hermana entonces ¿Como la veía?

"¿Entonces que? Eres mi mecánica, mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga, Winry"

"Ya veo.." Winry no sabia ni el porque de esa decepción no esperaba otra cosa salir de los labios de Ed

Ed notó la decepción de Winry, una sonrisa malvada se presentó en él y la vio maliciosamente "Pero.. si quieres ser de mi familia.." la tomo de la mano e hizo que Winry cayera en la cama, él se puso arriba de ella viéndola frente a frente "Eso se puede arreglar, mi pequeña Winry" el corazón de Winry comenzó a latir rápidamente y ella se sonrojo a tal grado que no era muy difícil notarlo.

"Ed, deja de jugar" Winry sabia que este posiblemente era uno de los trucos sucios de Ed y no caería en la trampa "¿Quien esta jugando Winry?" Ed comenzó a acercarse cada vez más hacia Winry para ver que sucedía.

En ese momento todo para Winry se detuvo, comenzó a ver dentro de esos profundos ojos dorados… brillaban tanto, todo giraba entorno de ellos dos y sucedió lo que temía Winry.

Sensual.

Winry se sentía atraída hacia Ed, era algo que nunca había sentido antes, nunca había visto a Ed de esa manera. A Ed por su lado le gustaba reñir y hacer enojar a Winry sin saberlo, pero en ese momento lo que más le gustaba era observar a Winry en profundo silencio dándose cuenta de que era realmente hermosa y de que no encontraría a nadie más así. Ed deslizo los dedos de su mano izquierda en el suave cabello de Winry cada vez acercándose más y más….

"Ed... esto no… yo" en ese momento Winry podía sentir la respiración de Ed sobre ella, claro estaba que Ed no le haría nada malo a Winry y que ella podía confiar en él……

¿Por qué tenia que partir?

"¡Ed y Winry es hora de que bajen, Ed y Al ya deben irse!" se escuchó la voz de la anciana Pinako en la sala y eso detuvo a Ed y a Winry quienes estaban a unos milímetros uno del otro.

"Bien, es hora de partir" Ed dijo y se separó de Winry en busca de algo de ropa pues seguía en sus escasas prendas "Si.." Winry asentó, Ed termino de vestirse y disfrazarse para pasar desapercibido por los militares y entonces Winry notó un detalle y tomó una prenda roja familiar "¿uh?.. ¿No llevaras tu saco rojo?" él siempre lo llevaba puesto y Winry pensó que tal vez era de valor para Ed, sin embargo, Ed camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia ella "Cuídalo hasta que regrese¿entendido?" Winry sintió un calor interior que le decía con seguridad que Ed regresaría… a su lado y eso le dio fuerzas para sonreír alegremente y decirle "Entendido" Ed se sintió satisfecho y estaba por irse.

"ah, Ed" Winry volvió a llamarlo

"eh?"

"te... te ves mucho mejor rubio…" Con una frágil sonrisa Winry se acerco hacia él y sin darse cuenta estaba a su lado, Ed con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro por aquel comentario y la prematura presencia de ella la volteo a ver "Winry…?" ella sólo le suspiro suaves palabras a su oído, palabras que significaron mucho de parte de ella, palabras que aunque parecieran nada.. eran mucho.

Winry desde su balcón abrazando el saco rojo de Ed veía como Ed y Al partían por ultima vez, esa había sido la ultima charla que Winry tuvo con Ed, comenzó a verlo de otra manera y eso la hacia sentir bien por dentro, ella esperaría otro encuentro con Ed cuando regresara… Por eso esperara.. y como le habia dicho suavemente al oido…

Seguirá esperando hasta que regrese.


End file.
